


Infant Dramatics

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: A silly, fluffy Christmas fic.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Infant Dramatics

“I will talk to Sansa first, then you can bring Dany out. Let’s just hope that’s an end to all the casting drama,” Brienne sighed, the words tasting weak and helpless on her tongue.

“Chance would be a fine thing,” Jaime scoffed. “I’ve already had Selyse Baratheon wringing me out at pick-up time for casting Shireen as a chicken.”

“But Shireen wanted to be a chicken!” Brienne protested. “We spent ages gluing feathers onto her jumper yesterday. And she clucks better than anyone else in the class.”

“I know, clearly that girl has a future on stage. But Mrs Baratheon insisted that her daughter play Gabriel or she will refuse to bring in her homemade, gluten free, vegan muffins for this year’s Christmas Fete.”

“I’m sure we shall survive,” Brienne said dryly. “Honestly, half the time the parents are worse than the kids.”

“More than half, you should have seen my dad’s reaction when I was cast as a cow instead of a King.” Jaime pulled a grotesque, snarling face, raising a shaking finger. “Lannisters don’t act like fools, mooing on the stage! My son doesn’t moo! The teachers tried to make up for it next year, when they cast Tyrion as Joseph. But then he just ranted on about his son playing ‘the most famous cuckhold in history.”

Brienne shuddered. “I’m glad my dad never pulled shit like that. I played a sheep in my nativity. He spent a whole night gluing cotton buds to my white pyjamas and blubbed throughout the entire thing.”

“I bet you were adorable in your fluffy sheep’s costume, I’ll have to see if he has any pics. In fact I think cooing baby photos of little Brienne will be the first call of order when we got to your dad’s.”

“I should never have invited you,” Brienne said with a shake of her head.

“We both know you don’t mean that,” Jaime insisted, pulling Brienne to his chest and running his hand down her shoulder, down her back, and down lower-

“Children in the next room!” Brienne hissed, batting his hand away.

Jaime sighed, taking a step back.

“When the holidays begin,” Jaime promised as walked back to the classroom, ready to resume stapling and gluing and colouring.

Brienne smiled at her feet, giving the blush Jaime’s touch had painted on her skin time to die down before joining him in the classroom to call over Sansa.

#

“And and and, Dany shouldn’t be Mary s _he_ should be the donkey because she always hogs the dragon puppets at golden time and I saw her try to set the playground on fire and Jon and Tyrion said _she’s the prettiest girl in the year and I’M THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE YEAR!”_

Brienne blinked, wincing as Sansa’s whine turned into a shriek, followed by a torrent of tears. She raised her hand, waiting as the five-year old gulped and sniffled, her little shoulders heaving.

Snot clogged up Sansa’s nose, making Sansa’s voice thick and stuffy. Brienne passed Sansa a tissue and waited for her to blow.

“Now Sansa, did Dany really try to set the playground on fire?” Brienne asked gently. “Because it is very bad if she did, and I will have to tell her parents, the police and Mr Baratheon.”

“Well,” Sansa said nervously. “She was waving Drogon around and saying the magic word for lighting stuff on fire.”

“So you were telling a fib,” Brienne said sternly. “Sansa, when you lie, you make me very sad. And it will make Daenerys very sad as well. So I am going to ask Mr Lannister to bring Dany out from reading time, and you can say sorry. Alright?”

Sansa gulped and wiped her nose. “Did I make Father Christmas sad?” she asked with a stammer.

Brienne bit her lip. “Oh certainly,” she said. “But if you say sorry to Daenerys, he will forgive you and be very pleased that you were sensible enough to apologise.”

Sansa scowled and looked at her shoes, nodding sullenly. Brienne knocked on the glass window. Mr Lannister looked up from stabling squiggly elf drawings to the wall and caught her eye. He quietly walked over to little Daenerys Targaryen who was sat cross-legged on the carpet and took her hand to lead her into the coatroom.

“Thank you, Mr Lannister,” Brienne said politely. “Dany, Sansa has something she would like to say to you.”

Sansa took in a deep breath. “I’mverysorryDanyfortellingfibsandsayingthatyouwantedtoburndownthe playgroundandforsayingyoushouldn’tbemarypleaseforgivemesoSantarememberstobringmepresentsandnotjustmybrothersandstupidArya!”

Brienne raised her eyebrow at Jaime, who smirked back at her. Somewhere in that garbled stream of nonsense was remorse, so she let it slide.

“That’s alright Sansa,” Dany said innocently. “I know you wanted to play Mary. She is the best part.”

“Now Dany,” Brienne rebuked her gently. “All parts of the Nativity are equally important.”

“That’s right,” Daenerys said obediently, smiling graciously at Sansa. “ _Even_ the donkey, Sansa.”

“Mary rode the donkey to Bethlehem,” Jaime said helpfully, his lips twitching.

“I think you will be a _very_ good donkey, Sansa,” Daenerys said sweetly.

“Alright girls!” Brienne said, “Why don’t you go back inside and hear the end of reading time?”

The little girls nodded and scampered back to the carpet.

“Sly,” Jaime said as he watched Daenerys take her place on the carpet. “Very nicely done.”

“Honestly Jaime,” Brienne said with an eyeroll. “She’s five.”

“Five-year olds are more cunning than you give them credit for, and Daenerys might not have been trying to burn down the playground but I know a burn when I see one!”


End file.
